


Who Needs Unicorns?

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Love isn’t rainbows and unicorns, it’s the little everyday moments of joy.





	Who Needs Unicorns?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little something for the prompt words _unicorn, belly, moment_ , as supplied by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy. :-)

They weren’t naive, not anymore. Life had seen to that. They knew love wasn’t always rainbows and unicorns, but they were prepared to weather any storm. Because letting it go belly up was unthinkable.

 

What they weren’t prepared for were the everyday moments of joy.

 

Hello kisses, goodbye kisses, _God, I missed you_ kisses. A hand to hold. The warm weight of a tired head on a welcoming shoulder. Falling asleep in loving arms; waking the same way. Eyes meeting anew each morning, smiles blooming across their faces as they did so.

 

Who needed unicorns when they had all that?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be written from Stiles’ POV, but when I sat down to write it my muse had other ideas so I hope it worked okay for you. Thank you for reading. If you feel like letting me know what you thought, or just want to say hi, please do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. xxx


End file.
